


A Story Untold

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Incest, Unrequited Love, unrequited incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma doesn't get the girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Story Untold

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag6. Prompt is stories as per charmingregal's request.

Emma doesn’t want a fairy tale ending. 

She certainly doesn’t need all everyone up in her business. What she does is none of their concern. It doesn’t matter that they still see her as “The Saviour”. That’s not who she is. 

If you ask Emma for an account, it is all circumstantial, and the real hero in this story is Henry. He’s the one who came looking for her. He’s the one who persevered to get her to believe. He’s the one who got her to love again. 

If only it had stopped there. 

Emma wants to be left alone. To be allowed to love Mary Margaret with all her heart. 

But she can’t, because Mary Margaret is not real. Mary Margaret does not exist. 

Emma cannot love Snow White. 

She does, but she shouldn’t. 

She wishes that she didn’t, but she does.

She watches as her father kisses her mother with all the passion in the world, turning away as her mother breaks away from his lips to regard her with an understanding (much too understanding) expression. 

Emma hates that she wants what he has. 

Emma hates that she can’t stop loving her mother the way her father loves her mother. 

Who saves The Saviour?


End file.
